


Mirrored

by Resoan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, DA Fic Swap, F/M, Modern Thedas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulenera Lavellan helps head a dig on behalf of her clan in modern Thedas with the aim of finding remnants of forgotten elvhen culture. Solas is the world's foremost expert, and is assigned to the expedition as Sulenera's partner. At first, they do not see eye to eye, but as they draw closer to their goal, they also draw closer to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblue_eyedbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/gifts).



_Go, da'len. You’ll enjoy it more than you think_. Sulenera scoffed as the Keeper’s words echoed in her ears; this was hardly what she would consider enjoyment.

At first, the idea of finding true  _elvhen_  ruins and unearthing something of paramount importance had eclipsed all else, but reality had a way of dimming her earlier anticipation. Most  on the dig were elves from the University of Orlais and her sister chapter in the Free Marches outside of Starkhaven, though the archaeologist who headed the entire expedition was not affiliated with either. He was a renowned archaeologist the world over: known for his keen insights into  _elvhen_  culture and lore, and in his uncanny predilection for finding otherwise forgotten ruins.

Sulenera had thought he would be another Dalish: proud and standing tall, and more in touch with their ancestors than many of the elves who’d fled the clans for supposed safety in cities. The lack of  _vallaslin_  had made her instantly suspicious, and an offhanded comment about the Dalish had her angrily arguing with him in the blink of an eye.

Eventually, the pair learned to work apart – being in close proximity only meant more arguments or disagreements, and Sulenera worked better on her own anyway. A small shard of glass found in one of the sites they were clearing shattered such a shaky situation, though. Solas confirmed it to be from an  _eluvian_ , though how he could be so self-assured, Sulenera wasn’t certain; it could have just as easily been from a regular mirror or a chandelier, but she was hardly about to let it slide – couldn’t risk Solas alone finding an _eluvian_  and taking all the credit along with it.

Such was how Sulenera came to work closely at Solas’ side on a particularly warm spring day, the air cloying with moisture and forcing a few beads of sweat to slide down her sun-kissed neck where her blond hair had been swept up. Sulenera had earlier inquired as to why they would simply find an  _eluvian_  in the middle of nowhere – without ruins or a cavern or  _something_  shield it from any passers-by.

Solas’ answer was predictable: time may have crumbled any standing structures around the mirror, or caves maybe have collapsed, and unless they  _did_  find a suspicious ruin to explore, this was the most likely of places to find what they sought. Perhaps he hadn’t intended his words to be condescending, but Sulenera bristled at them all the same until she’d grit her jaw and loudly declared she would be working over  _there_.

There was only so much room at the site, however. When she was forced to move closer, there had been an uneasy silence – tentative, uncertain, almost gauging of the other and what they might do.

“Here,” Solas murmured, stopping her hand with his own; her eyes had instantly narrowed, an irritated quip on her tongue, but Solas merely offered her a small, disarming smile and a smaller, finer tool to use than the one currently clenched between her fingertips. His expression caught her off-guard, but even as she took the tool from him and set back to work, she thanked him quietly.

Thus began a tacit truce between the pair. Sulenera was hesitant to speak to him even after the fact, and perhaps that was why she found herself so surprised when he began speaking – offering bits of insight into the  _eluvian_ for the most part, though he did bring up the elves’ old association with spirits, even if they hadn’t been seen for centuries.

The laughter that escaped her lips surprised even Sulenera, and she found she was not quite so unwilling to work at Solas’ side in the days that followed. Despite the lack of progress or discovery, the site was filled with thoughtful debate and banter.

 _Perhaps he is not as condescending as I first thought_. The thought was a startling one for Sulenera as she, Solas, and some of the students gathered around the campfire that night, warming hands and eating stew and trading silly stories of the days’ antics.

“You do not seem quite as angry with me as you were before,” Solas began, his eyes lifting to catch hers from across the fire.

“And there’s a simple explanation for that,” Sulenera told him, green eyes glinting mischievously. “I’m not.”

Solas’ quiet laughter made her breath catch in her throat, and she looked away as she vainly attempted to stifle the blush that followed – hopefully he wouldn’t be able to tell since it was nighttime, though.

“Perhaps I have been too hasty in my judgment of the Dalish. I apologize for offending you,” Solas then offered, eyes gentle and friendly and doing little to help stave off the embarrassment or warmth she felt spread out in her chest.

“The Keeper says I can be… _prickly_ , and I do tend to work alone, even within the clan,” Sulenera returned benignly, her spoon scraping against the bowl as her hands moved idly.

“That I do not doubt,” Solas remarked, though his tone was not cruel – it was matter-of-fact, and had he been a friend, Sulenera might have offered a similar quip back.

Their conversation faded after that, and Sulenera was the first to stand and move back to her tent – after bidding everyone a good evening, of course.

Sleep was not so easy to come by, however; Sulenera’s thoughts were practically abuzz with what the morrow might bring, and how the corners of Solas’ lips curled slightly when he tried  _not_  to smile. It was almost infuriating, to be so easily taken in by his supposed charms, but as butterflies settled in her belly, it was not something she could readily deny. At the very least, she was glad they were on good terms, and hopefully their combined efforts would yield something in the way of results soon.

* * *

They spent the next several days combing over every inch of terrain near where the shard had first been discovered with no success; it was easy to see the frustration on Sulenera’s face – the clenched jaw and narrowed eyes, but less so with Solas. Sulenera had come to find he was patient; whenever they uncovered something and Sulenera’s hope deflated at finding a broken buckle or pommel, Solas merely told her that it would take time, and that they may not find it at all.

“Is that  _supposed_  to make me feel better?” Sulenera had rounded him on then, angry and ready to spit venom. “That just means everything my clan invested in this expedition was for  _nothing_.” Few outside of the clan knew how much their continued existence hinged on their –  _her_  – success, and Solas talking about failure riled her, as if their detente had not taken place whatsoever.

It was only later, after hours of contemplation, that she reappeared with an apology; she understood what he’d tried to do, even if he’d gone about it the wrong way.

She’d vowed to try harder not to take everything he said personally, and redoubled her efforts the following day.

It was apparent to Solas, who peered over at her every so often and seemed to want to say something even if he kept his silence. Impulse eventually spurred him onwards, though.

“This is important to you and your clan – that was obvious when they endorsed and sponsored the excavation,” Solas began slowly, and Sulenera glanced up from where she’d been digging to give him an expectant look. “But it’s more than simply recovering the  _elvhen_  past, is it not? It is a gamble, intended to help your clan which is…struggling?”

Sulenera paused when Solas asked, though instead of being angry, she appeared…thoughtful, almost sad even. “It’s becoming more and more difficult for any of the clans to stay independent, what with countries fighting over borders and territories and rooting out the Dalish whenever they find us.” Melancholy tinged her tone, and Sulenera idly dug into the soil before continuing. “Some clans have been wiped out by bandits or mercenaries, some have had to assimilate into  _shem_  cities or into another clan just to survive.”

“Our people are dying – being converted to  _shem_  gods and culture while ours is covered up with lies or ignorance or propaganda.” There was an anger in her tone Solas hadn’t heard before, a sort-of righteous fury that nearly made her glow. “And if this can help restore our history, if it can help bring in money or _something_  to sustain us, it’s worth the gamble.” Just as she dug a little deeper, however, her attention was turned downward.

Eyebrows furrowing, she dropped the implement she’d been using and began to claw at the dirt with her fingertips, her breath caught in her chest. Solas was at her side in a heartbeat, helping her as their shoulders brushed. Sulenera’s gasp caught Solas by surprise, and when his hand smoothed over the glass, chipped and grime-covered, his heart stopped for just a moment.

“I can’t believe it,” Sulenera whispered, her fingertips brushing away clumps of clay and dirt until she could see the mirror’s surface.

“An  _eluvian_ ,” Solas murmured disbelievingly. He looked over at Sulenera just as she lifted her eyes, and instead of them narrowed or suspicious, they were bright, brilliant: as happy and warm as the sun.

Her exuberance was contagious, and a smile spread across his features; what he hadn’t counted on was Sulenera quite suddenly in his space, or her lips pressing against his in something of a euphoric bliss. He froze at the touch, uncertain, though as it finally occurred to him to react, she pulled away, sheepish and glancing anywhere but at him.

His hand seemed to move of its own accord, and he gently pulled her closer for another kiss – a deeper one this time, more involved, and as mind-numbingly warmed as he’d allowed himself to imagine. Her gasp was quiet though she didn’t pull away even as the kiss came to an end and she blinked uncomprehendingly up at him.

The second kiss was heated, needy and breathless in a way Solas hadn’t felt in ages. It was difficult to imagine that this same woman had been glaring at him and actively avoiding him early on in their relationship, but now as their lips parted, her hand had settled on his arm, steadying herself, and the glimpse of feeling that darted through her eyes made Solas’ heart race.

Perhaps it wasn’t right, and Solas already could feel the guilt creeping up on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret – not with the way she smiled at him, genuine affection in every minute touch she was willing to give.


End file.
